


And So It Begins

by leiramesiuol



Series: SouMako Week [5]
Category: Free!
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, SouMako - Freeform, SouMako Week, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2467838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiramesiuol/pseuds/leiramesiuol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel for And So They Meet</p><p>And so Sousuke sends that one text. And Makoto so does too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And So It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> SouMako Week Day 5  
> Propmt: Established relationship/Confession
> 
> Crossposted on Tumblr
> 
> Follow me at: kurokitsuhime.tumblr.com

"Blah" -- Speech  
'Blah' -- Thought  
[Blah] -- Text

* * *

 

"The importance of..." The anatomy professor droned as she emphasized some points of her lecture. The scritch scratch sounds of numerous pens on paper were heard almost all over the lecture hall, with students busy taking down notes. Makoto was trying to keep himself awake as the droning voice of the instructor made him drowsy.

'This class is making me sleepy,' He thought, glancing on his watch. 'Just a few more minutes and this is all over.'

He then gazes at his raven haired friend and checks what Sousuke is doing. There at his seat, the teal eyed teen was hunched on his desktop, asleep with a hint of drool sliding from his lips.

'And there he is, sleeping in class.' He inwardly snorts, 'So cute. Better wake him up before the prof notices.'

[To: Sousuke-kun]  
[Hey, sleepyhead! Wake up! The class is about to end. XD]

He then sends his message and continues taking down notes, a giggle escaping his lips.

o-o-o-o-o

'... Soft lips were pressed on his as he kissed Makoto underneath the sakura tree in full bloom. The brunette's hands were draped on his shoulders as his own were on Makoto's waist. Their kiss deepens...'

A vibration from his pants' pocket woke him from his dream. He nearly fell from his chair but fortunately he regained his balance or else he'll be the laughstock of the class. He took his phone from his pocket and glared at it as it destroyed his Makoto dream.

'Who the hell texted me at this time!?' He thought, annoyance shown on his face. He opened the message and a blush forms on his cheeks.

[From: Makoto]  
[Hey, sleepyhead! Wake up! The class is about to end. XD]

He then heard muffled giggling beside him as Makoto tries to stiffle his laughter. He looks at the brunette with an annoyed face.

[To: Makoto]  
[What r u laughing at? =.=]

The brunette giggles some more while typing his reply.

[From: Makoto]  
[U have drool on ur face. XD]

He looked at Makoto and saw him pointing the corner of his lips. He mimicked the action and quickly wiped the drool.

[To: Makoto]  
[There. Happy? =.=]

Makoto flashed him a grin.

[From: Makoto]  
[Yep. Very happy. XD]

He snorted.

[To: Makoto]  
[Glad to make you happy then. *insert sarcasm here*]

Makoto just gave him a bigger grin.

"That will be all." The anatomy professor said, "Class dismissed."

o-o-o-o-o

"You should have woke me up earlier," Sousuke grumbled."Now look. I missed some notes."

"Don't worry. I'll lend you mine." Makoto replied, his usual smile in place.

The two giants walked side by side as they went on their way to their respective apartments.

"See you tomorrow Sousuke-kun." The brunette said as he arrived by his apartment building.

"See you tomorrow too Makoto." The raven said waving his hand as they parted ways.

o-o-o-o-o

Makoto was busy rewriting his notes, organizing them in a neat outline form for easy comprehension. Tables and diagrams were remade and redrawn, different colored pens were used for emphasis.

'Hope this helps Sou.' He thought, highlighting some important facts. Suddenly his phone rang alerting him to a text message.

[From: Sousuke-kun]  
[What r u doing?]

The brunette paused a bit, and typed his reply.

[To: Sousuke-kun]  
[Studying. U?]

He sends his message and continues his task. A ring was then heard moments later.

[From: Sousuke-kun]  
[Studying already? O-O]

He giggled.

[To: Sousuke-kun]  
[More like rewriting notes. XP]

He paused for a bit and went to the kitchen and made some coffee.

[From: Sousuke-kun]  
[Ahahaha...! ^^;; Sorry for making u do my note taking.]

He sipped some of his coffee and fondly sighed.

[To: Sousuke-kun]  
[Nah, it's fine. I get to study while I rewrite anyways. ^^]

He opened one of his books in order to take additional information for that day's topic. The sound of pen on paper permeates the room for a few moments.

'All the things I do.' The brunette sighed, sipping his coffee. Thinking of a certain teal eyed raven, made the butterflies in his stomach flutter and his chest beat faster. A blush appeared on his face as memories of accidental touching of their hands to his hair being ruffled to seeing that teal eyed teen flashing a smile at him.

'Should I... Should I...?'

His phone rings once more. He opens the message and reads.

[From: Sousuke-kun]  
[Ne, Makoto. Can you meet me by the sakura tree near the courtyard of the university after class? I want to tell you something.]

His heart beats faster.

'What would he tell?'

o-o-o-o-o

[From: Makoto]  
[Okay. I have something to tell you anyways.]

Sousuke rereads the message. His stomach flips all over as nervousness and excitement course in his body.

[To: Makoto]  
[Great! Thanks for the notes anyways. See u tomorrow. :)]

'What will he tell me?'

[From: Makoto]  
[Pffffft~ Anytime Sou. See u 2 tomorrow. :)]

'He shortened my name.' He thought, blushing at the nickname.

[To: Makoto]  
[Gud nyt Mako~ x)]

His phone rang.

[From: Makoto]  
[Pfffft~ Gud nyt Sou~ xD]

o-o-o-o-o

Sousuke fidgets underneath the sakura tree as he waits for Makoto's arrival. He tries to calm down his nerves to no avail.

'Calm down Sousuke. Calm down.' The raven thought, 'You can do it.'

The grass rustled as Makoto arrived running towards the appointed place. He huffs as he approached Sousuke.

"Sorry, I'm late." The brunette said, sheepishly smiling.

"You aren't late or anything." He assured the brunette, smiling as well.

"Ah right...!" Makoto said sheepishly. "You have something to tell me?"

A bright blush appeared on the raven's face.

"And so do you Mako."

The brunette blushed strawberry red.

"You go first then, Sou." Makoto said, his face still red.

"Fine." He sighed, "I did ask you to go here."

'You can do this Sousuke.' He thought, gathering his courage.

Makoto was looking at him expectantly, his green eyes bright with curiosity.

"Mako," The raven begins, his face flushed with nervousness, "I... I like you. Ever since I met you again during Splash Fest. Your smile has always been something else for me. It... It's okay if you don't accept now. I... I'll wait no matter how long it takes. It... It's also okay if you don't accept. You'll always be my friend. Sorry... I'm rambling, aren't I? Ahahahaha..."

Makoto was now a bright red strawberry by the time Sousuke finished his mini-speech.

"I... I..." Makoto stuttered.

"It's too much to process, I know." Sousuke said sighing. "You have all the time to think Mako."

Makoto pouted at being cut off.

"W-Why are you pouting?" The raven said surprised.

"I-I'm not pouting!!" Makoto said blushing and looked away from Sousuke, "I haven't told you what I want to tell you either."

"W-What is it then...?"

Makoto breathed in deeply, his face still flushed red.

"I... I like you too, Sou..." The brunette said, blushing all the way to his ears.

"E-Eh...?" Sousuke said surprised, "You... You do...?"

The brunette nods furiously.

"I... I do." Makoto said, his face red while smiling.

Sousuke suddenly pulled Makoto into his embrace, savoring the moment. Though caught surprised, the brunette hugged the raven back.

"I really like you so much Sousuke. Your smile makes my day better." Makoto said nuzzling the raven. "Just being with you makes everything better."

"Your smile does too, Makoto." Sousuke said resting his chin on the brunette's shoulder. "You always make me happy."

"I'm happy to be with you Sou."

"So do I Mako."

**Author's Note:**

> Written on tab... Sorry for any weird grammar...


End file.
